Reflecting Light
by McGorgeousReloaded
Summary: Derek's sister, Kathleen, gets married, of course both Addison and Derek are invited. They talk, they dance, they bond. Set after their divorce, Addison has been living in LA and her and Derek are both single. ADDEK all the way ;)


**Reflecting Light**

 _Alright, so this is pretty pointless and completely fluffy but I've been_ _watching too many Gilmore Girls episodes and there was the one where Luke and Lorelai went to Liz's wedding, so this is where this story is coming from._

 _Kathleen gets married, of course both Addison and Derek are invited. They talk, they dance, they bond. Set after their divorce, Addison has been living in LA and her and Derek are both single. ADDEK all the way ;)_

 _Listen to "Reflecting Light" by Sam Phillips_

* * *

 _Now that I've worn out_  
 _I've worn out the world_  
 _I'm on my knees in fascination_  
 _Looking through the night_  
 _And the moon's never seen me before_  
 _But I'm reflecting light_

Addison sighed and looked around. She was at a wedding and it seemed as if everyone around her was madly in love. When Kathleen had told her she had started dating again after her divorce Addison never would have thought that only half a year later she would be standing in the middle of a town square in summer with a bunch of incredibly happy people around her to celebrate a wedding. But there she was and actually had to smile when she saw all the flowers, the chairs and the strings of lights around the gazebo and she could only imagine how beautiful it would look when it was dark.

For the past year she had been living in LA and for the past year she had tried to get over her failed marriage but seeing all the couples around her reminded her once again that this was all in the past for her.

"Dreading this?" She couldn't believe her ears when she heard a too familiar voice behind her but when she turned around he really was there, handsome as ever, and for some reason she was glad he was there.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Addison smiled and looked at him in that dark suit she had bought him what seemed like ages ago.

"My sister is getting married, did you really think I'm going to miss the hippie festival?" He chuckled and came to stand next to her to take it all in. Three years ago when his sister had gotten divorced she had decided that it was her time to move on and that had meant moving away from the city for Kathleen. She had always found small towns very charming and since she had found a town in the middle of nowhere she hadn't been able to stop talking about how great it was that everyone knew each other, helped each other out and how much greater this was than living in the city.

"She said you weren't coming." Both of them were looking ahead now, smiling at the children running around and playing happily, it seemed like time had stood still and there wasn't a care in the world in this town.

"Oh, so that's why you're here." She knew that he was only teasing her because she knew that tone just a little too well. "I see you've accustomed to this perfectly." Now Derek turned towards her and took her appearance in. He smiled at the light pink dress and the flowers in her curled hair. "Looks good on you."

"Thank you, I figured I should blend in at least a little."

Before he could answer Kathleen came running towards them, happier than they had ever seen her. "You're both here!" She hugged Addison and then her brother. "Did you know my little brother is walking me down the aisle?"

"Did I know about this?" Derek looked a little confused and Kathleen only nodded, the big smile still on her face.

"Everything looks perfect, Kate." Addison smiled. This really was different from the extravagant first wedding Kathleen and her then husband had had at the Plaza Hotel.

"Come on, you have to see the dress!" And with that she pulled Addison with her. "Don't worry Derek, I'll bring her back, you won't be forced to mingle!"

xxx

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was coming… With your history and all." Kathleen smiled apologetically. "But I didn't know until he called last night to tell me that he's flying in. And, to be honest, I wouldn't have told you because I really wanted to have my favourite sister here."

Addison had to laugh and sat down on a table in what seemed like a big barn with lots of Broadway photos on the wall, Kathleen's wedding dress on a dress form in front of them. "Sister in law." She corrected with a smile. "The dress is gorgeous."

"Oh, you were my sister for twelve years and we still spend most holidays together, I know you better than I know my brother. So you're still my sister and you always will be. And thank you, you really should see how amazing I look when I'm wearing it!"

"I bet it looks perfect. So you're happy?"

"I've never been this happy." Kathleen grinned, looking at her dress and then back at Addison. "And I've never felt this way about anyone. Jason is just very different and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you." Addison smiled genuinely. She knew the divorce had been hard on Kathleen, so had the realization that her husband wasn't the one.

"So, is there anyone in your life? Because I know that you keep saying that there isn't but look at you, it's not possible."

"There hasn't been anyone special in a long time, Kate."

"How long?"

Addison sighed and gave Kathleen a look because she really didn't want to talk about this. "Since your brother."

"You should tell him that." Kathleen smiled and winked but before Addison could say anything the rest of the Shepherd sisters walked in and greeted each other rather loudly.

xxx

"So, this was," Derek cleared his throat as he sat down next to Addison, still trying to think of a decent word to describe the ceremony and the party in the middle of the town square now, "interesting." They had been talking most of the evening and he found himself very glad that she had come.

Addison laughed at his choice of words. "I guess this is what happens when you take the girl out of the city…"

"And let her marry her life coach."

"That too," she chuckled, "but it's really beautiful here. Even your mom seems to like it."

"Yeah, Nancy slipped her something earlier."

She looked at him in shock and he only nodded his head. "Gee, and I thought she was surprisingly nice to me today…"

"To everyone." Derek laughed. "But maybe she just didn't recognize you because if I would've told you six years ago that you'd be looking like this at a wedding you would have laughed at me."

"If you would have ever told me that Kathleen would be getting married in a _gazebo_ I would have laughed at you. I look good, don't mock me."

"I'm not." He chuckled at the look on her face. "How's LA?"

"Well," she thought for a second if she should just pretend that everything was much greater than it really was but decided against it, "the sun shines all the time, the people are a little too happy and too aromatherapy-ish for me and I just miss the snow, the seasons…"

"There are seasons in Seattle…"

"I hated Seattle, don't go there." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was my fault." Derek really did feel bad for treating her the way he had because she had never deserved that, no matter what he had told himself when she had come out there to work on their marriage.

"It wasn't, I think I hated the rain a lot more than I ever hated you." She nudged him softly to lighten the mood because, despite everything they had been through, she had never hated him.

They watched Kathleen and her husband dance, both smiling to themselves because the couple really did look very happy.

"How come everyone is already on their second or third marriage by now?" Addison tilted her head to the side a little to look over at Derek.

"We're not."

Addison only raised her eyebrows at him in question because when she had left Seattle he had been very happy with a certain intern.

"We broke up almost immediately after you moved. I'm surprised my sisters haven't told you."

"We don't talk about you. It's easier that way." She gave him a soft smile, feeling bad because she really didn't feel too bad that he had broken up with Meredith.

xxx

"Congrats, Kate. You really were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Derek smiled at his sister, who was still unbelievably happy after the ceremony.

"Well, with one exception, I'm guessing." She had watched him look over at Addison the entire time and it seemed like the biggest déjà vu because there had been a time Derek hadn't been able to stop looking at her.

"I'm the stupidest person alive, aren't I?" He sighed and looked at Addison, who was talking to the rest of his sisters, a big smile on her face. When he looked at her he was sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life.

"Yes, you are." Kathleen told him honestly. "But she misses you."

"I miss her too. I mean, I never thought I would but in spite of everything she's been the best friend I've ever had."

"You don't just miss her as your best friend, do you?" She enquired softly. Normally Derek hated talking about things like this but it had been obvious to everyone but him why his other relationship after his marriage hadn't worked out.

"No…"

"Then you should tell her."

xxx

"How about a dance?" Derek had come up behind her. She was standing close to the dance floor and had been watching the others dance.

"You don't dance."

"I do with you." Derek gave her a smile when he extended his hand to her. For a moment she seemed to debate whether she should take his hand, or not, but then she smiled, taking his hand in hers. His hand rested on her waist as they waltzed slowly and the more time passed the closer they got to each other until her chin was resting on his shoulder and he was holding her as close as possible as they softly swayed to the music.

Of course their moment didn't go by unnoticed and his sisters couldn't believe their eyes when Derek and Addison walked away, hand in hand, when the song had ended.

"You're still a good dancer." She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled at how familiar it all seemed between them.

"You're just saying that because we both know it's not true." He chuckled and pulled her just a little closer as they strolled through the town square.

"It really is beautiful here." They were standing on the other side of the street, looking at the gazebo, the twinkle lights and the wedding guests.

"Don't tell my sister that, she'll make you move here." Derek turned his head slightly and smiled at how gorgeous she looked. He really had missed her and tonight it seemed like they were back to their old selves, without the baggage and without the tainted history.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea… I've been thinking of moving for a while."

"Same here."

"Oh, really? What are you going to do, park your trailer somewhere else?" She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked when he rolled his eyes at the mention of the trailer.

"I live in an apartment now, closer to the hospital, more space…"

"You hate it." She stated because she could see it on his face.

"With every fibre of my being." Derek chuckled. "I guess Seattle never really was home."

"Tell me about it…" They both turned back towards the lights, the chitter chatter from afar and the soft music.

"I'm glad I got the chance to see you again." Derek said after a long silence. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and it seemed like she didn't mind at all, like she was so completely comfortable around him like she had once been.

"Same here." She looked at him with a soft smile on her face when she took him in completely. It seemed like he hadn't changed ever since they had met, even though she knew that that wasn't true, he looked just like the same Derek Shepherd she had fallen so madly in love with in medical school. He had turned around as well, his hand still on her lower back when he pulled her just a little closer, his gaze never leaving hers. They were searching each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity before Derek slowly leaned forward. Her eyes closed automatically in anticipation and he had to smile to himself before he closed the small gap still left between them. His arm wrapped around her waist when she started to kiss him back, her fingers running through his hair and along his upper arm.

 _Now that I've worn out_  
 _I've worn out the world_  
 _I'm on my knees in fascination_  
 _Looking through the night_  
 _And the moon's never seen me before_  
 _But I'm reflecting light_

* * *

 _And I think this is it. Makes a decent one shot, what do you think?_

 _Review, please :)_


End file.
